The present invention relates to a fastener device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved construction for joining the straps, filaments or laces of a shoe construction.
Various types of devices for fastening or joining the laces or other closure components of a shoe are known in the art. Such closure devices include various types of buckles and interlocking components.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved fastener device for use in fastening the straps, filaments or laces of a shoe. The fastener device is in the form of a composite structure which, in one embodiment, includes a strong, thin, stiff planar strap material upon which are affixed a plurality of ribs arranged at an angle of approximately 60 degrees relative to the planar material. The ribs have an aspect ratio of about one and spacings between adjacent ribs are equal to or only slightly greater than the thickness of the ribs. For optimal ease of engagement, the rear top surfaces of the ribs should be rounded or slightly relieved. The present invention is not in any way limited to use with shoes and may be utilized in various types of devices in which filaments, straps, laces and the like are advantageously bound in a quick release mechanism.
According, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thin, non-slipping locking and fastening device for joining straps, laces, filaments and the like.
It is an additional object of the present invention to create a locking mechanism for the closure components of a shoe in which the locking mechanism can be as strong as the forces transmitted through the girthing straps in a shoe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quick release closure mechanism which can be molded directly onto the strap of a closure device.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide the capability for adjusting a closure mechanism to fine, discrete locking lengths.